


Teasing Doesn't Take Holidays

by aliya



Category: Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be July 4 in the US, but when Rachel's in Afghanistan, it's just another day of heat and worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Doesn't Take Holidays

Despite the holiday, Keith runs through his usual morning routine, picking through the paper before starting to go through his email. One message in particular catches his eye, and he smiles as he begins to read.

> From: RM <ramaddow73@gmail.com>  
> To: Ancient Nerd <baseballnerd@gmail.com>  
> Date: Tue, Jul 5, 2010 at 17:41  
> Subject: Okay, never complain about heat again
> 
> Stupid firewall won't let me logn with damn satellite hookup so I'm stuck on phone.
> 
> Haven't slept since Dubai. Cory's trying t get me to sleep but there's too much to do, see.
> 
> It's hot her, Keith. I don't know hot these soldiers -- kids -- do it, but it hurts. I'm tired and hurt but were still going. Least we can do.
> 
> Met mostly military so far, but Richard swears he'll take us out later to see towns, markets, people. (Yes, old man, despite teh tired and hot.) I already told him if we dont go, Ill tell everyone his favorite drink -- that shut him up good. Heh.
> 
> Ugh phone -- I'll get someone to remind me when it's okay to call at work. Should help with the getting sleep.
> 
> -R

He clicks Reply and types out a quick response.

> Is it hot out therrrrr, Rach? I hope you're not letting the soldiers make you listen to too much Nelly.
> 
> (Yes, I realize the reference dates me. Your inability to type on a phone dates you, so there.)
> 
> Stay cool out there, kid. Talk to you soon.
> 
> KO

The smile stays on his face until he heads out for the Stadium.


End file.
